Living With You
by Satsuki Takahashi
Summary: Co-Written with -Wakai Kaze-. Nanoha Takamachi, a criminal convicted of heinous crimes enters a deal with her captor, General Yagami, for redemption. She is paired with an unlikely ally, an Enforcer by the name of Fate Testarossa.
1. DAY XX

**UPDATE:** Placed line breakers on the transitional part. *blames 's mean italicized font* *cries in a corner. T_T*

A/N: Yo! Another story written with –Wakai Kaze-. She's been totally lurking around my home lately bugging me to "Write, Write." So I finished the last part of the story and finally decided to post it! Please show us some love. Thank you!

And oh! **Special Thanks to Rawne for proofreading the script! To Divine Vengeance for taking a look at it, and Nanoha-89san for drooling at it.** :P *pokes Nyanoha* ~ Risa

"_Risa-chwan is such a meanie. She told me she'll post this in her account because mine is dead. Fine, fine, my account is dead, because I can't write and my PC is dead. So people please bear with me, I could not write anything for the mean time. So with that said, I'll focus on this story with Risa-chwan *slaps Risa's face* here until it finishes. Enjoy the love!" ~ W.K._

**Living With You**

Day 00

~Risa Arakawa~ and ~W.K.

"I… Nano…ha…" Heavy breathing ragged the air. Hard body shifts, fast movements, twitching. Sweat trickled down her temple. "Nano…ha…"

Mischievous lips smiled. She chomped on a flesh mound, her tongue playing with one tip playfully, as her other hand penetrated, her other squeezed. "Near again?"

"Why are you so—Ah—insah—insat—" Wine colored eyes shot close. Her hips twitching, her body shaking. "Why are you so… insatiable…?" Her eyes opened slowly, eyelids fluttering. She felt aggressive lips capture hers.

"It's because… if you'd like to stop _involuntarily _inviting me… I won't have to do this every single day…" Slate blue stared into red. Damp brunette hair shaping up her curves, naked bodies clashing onto each other. "You just came the third time… I said seven, right?"

"You didn't say anything about seven a da—" before she could retaliate, blonde hair sprawled down the floor as they fell from the couch. From their previous position of the golden haired female half lying down on the couch as they made love, the brunette manage to softly drag her down, as they make out on the carpet, right there in the living room. "Not seven a day, Nanoha… N-!"

"Aren't I such a bad villain?" the brunette once again sealed her lips and forced herself deep down into their lust. The blonde having no control over her mind and bodily hormones… kissed back.

'_Just how did I get into this…?'_ The flaxen female thought. And indulged into hot love.

**Day -**

Inside a pristine white room, there lay a brown table behind it sat a short haired brunette with blue eyes, her head resting atop her intertwined hands.

In-front of her stood a flustered but still with a well composed appearance; blonde with wine red eyes, beside her sat on a steel chair a handcuffed chestnut haired female. She had a lopsided ponytail on and slate-blue eyes. They both stared at her the brunette sitting across them.

From outside the place inside was the top floor of a seventy seven floor building. It was in the middle of the City. The building had no labels. It just stood there, tall. The brunette before them smirked.

"Didn't you hear what I said?"

"I—!" The blonde opened her mouth.

"I definitely did, _General_ Yagami Hayate." The chestnut haired female said, crossing her legs in-front of her, despite having her hands handcuffed, she leaned her left elbow to her crossed leg and settled here face on top of the opened left palm. "What benefit do _I _get from this?"

The blonde just stared at her mouth open. She then later on closed her mouth and looked at the short haired brunette.

"Hayate." She called to her without an honorific, like a close friend. She then scratched the back of her hair and sighed, "I don't know what idea you're getting but, why must _I _be given this… this… long term assignment? There more qualified officers."

The short haired brunette leaned back on her chair, tapping her head a little. She flashed them a shiny smile. "My judgement never faltered. It's simple." She then went back to her previous position, and half-glared at the two of them. "It's because, you two are the perfect candidates."

The lopsided haired female sighed and scoffed. "What would the General of the Underground Investigators, an existence higher than the law, need from a _felon_ like me?" She looked at her side and glared at the Commander.

But then, the highly positioned officer just smiled at her, she raised her hands in the air around the same height of her head, palms up, open. She then smirked again, "Do _you_ have a choice, if I said that going with this assignment means your _freedom_?"

"How _you_ assure _me_ that I get my freedom_?_" She asked back.

"That's why I'm assigning her," the short haired female pointed at the blonde, "with you. She'd be a personal guard to your actions, a person you can trust, and for some sheer miracle, a person you can love too."

The blonde then started blushing and exhaled. She knew this was an important meeting, she should take this seriously. She was going to be assigned _alone_ with a fugitive that was sentenced with life imprisonment. And then her superior even promised this female with freedom when the mission finishes.

There must be very special about this fugitive to be assigned to her, branded _failure_ of the experimental division. A low Enforcer who did nothing but chase against law breakers, she's pretty much a Traffic Officer, just a bit higher than them since she has the right to apprehend them.

But then again, she never worked for General Yagami. She was assigned in the local jurisdiction, and right now she was specifically pulled out from that section to be given direct orders by her.

"What can I get from a _puny_ Enforcer?" She scoffed again and stared at the blonde who didn't look back at her. Her eyes hidden by yellow hair, her attention focused onto the high officer in-front of them.

"Don't underestimate her, Nanoha-chan." The lopsided ponytailed girl winced at the _chan_ but otherwise still listened. "She's _faster_ than your_ fingers_ could ever be." She then smirked. The blue eyed girl's attention turned to the blonde, the blonde caught on the sexual undertone, and she blushed. "Want to try?"

"If you don't mi—" the blue eyed female said as she faced to faced with a pointed tip of something. A hand caught in the middle of the long and thin object, blonde hair fluttering right on her face. "Not bad, _Ms. Enforcer._" She told her and smiled.

"Hayate, stop that. That was dangerous. You could've done something else. And I'm not that fast, someone's better than I am." The blonde said and walked towards the short haired brunette who smiled apologetically at her. "And even though this thing is just the key to her cuffs the tip is still pointed."

"So do you accept the mission now?" the short haired brunette still a grin on her face, leaned onto one of her hands and looked at the two of them. The mahogany haired female looked to her side with a 'Tsk,' and sighed. "That's a yes there, Fate-chan?"

The blonde just sighed and reached for her head. She slumped her shoulders and shook her head. She smiled at her friend and saluted, "Can I ever refuse you, Hayate?"

"Does the military tolerate this kind of fraternization?" the slate blue eyed female asked looking at the General in-front of them.

The blonde looked at her, but they accidentally avoided each other's gaze. The general just chuckled a bit and appeared less strict. "No. But this isn't a military office. In this place, rank means nothing."

"She just saluted you, right?" the slate blue-eyed female asked.

"That's just out of habit. Fate-chan, she's asking you to quit it." Yagami Hayate said and smiled at the blonde.

The blonde scratched her head and chuckled a bit. "I guess it was a habit." She said, she then knelt down in-front of the handcuffed female and let go of her hands. "I'm Fate Testarossa, nice to meet you." She introduced herself and extended a hand towards the chestnut haired female, looking at her.

Wine red meeting with sky blue. A slight tint of blush spread across the face of the said felon and quickly looked away. "Nanoha Takamachi pleased to meet you." She stood up upon having her hands free, completely ignoring the extended hand before her. She walked near the window and rested her back beside it. "So spill the beans about this mission already." She asked the General completely ignoring the blonde's gaze.

Wine eyes looked at blue as she furrowed her eyebrows. Hayate just shrugged, "_Tsundere_ much…?" she whispered.

"What?" slate blue eyes squinted, her facial expression into a scowl.

"I said, 'shoe-in-there-much?' I'm not one to make too much sense. So I'm giving you your mission details, and listen to me, _carefully._"

"Thank you very much!" The blonde bowed as she waved at a taxi pull out of the garage and drive away from the location.

Chestnut hair went astride with the wind lopsided ponytail swaying the same direction. Slate-blue eyes looked up at the building before them as the blonde looked up as well.

xxx

"_There's this large warehouse in the middle of the city. You're going to setup a private investigations office there, the two of you would be the main investigators. You two take up different tasks, from a small scale one to a large scale one. I'm also gonna send in some of my trustworthy colleagues to assist you in this mission."_

xxx

The two of them went inside and explored. It was empty, as if it was completely wiped out. There were seven rooms, two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room and the kitchen, one room in-front as the front desk, and one room beside that that acts as the meeting room.

xxx

"_If it's an office it means forever, right? What part of freedom do I get from there?" _

xxx

They observed the building beside it, and it was a Police Department office disguised as a Bread Factory. It seems like everything was prepared from locations to personnel… not in the appliances though. Looks like the two of them who's going to start living there together would have to buy everything.

xxx

"_The freedom you get is before and after office hours. You already agreed no more taking it back, and besides, that's better than some mouldy cell isn't it? The office would only be open from 10am to 6pm. Time before and after those and every Sundays are your free days."_

xxx

The two of them walked outside and noticed that there was a completely difference place behind the said large warehouse. There was a pool and a miniature gym consisting of weight lifting, treadmill and some exercise mats. It was a really large place, but from the outside the only thing that could see was the main office.

xxx

"_And then? Hayate, why this?"_

xxx

The two of them although surprised acted civil and composed. "Ah, Nano… Taka… Na-… Takamachi-san, where are you going?" The blonde asked the blue eyed female beside her who suddenly turned to a corner, and into the gym slash swimming pool that's directly behind the house.

xxx

"_It was come to my knowledge that there are a lot of underhanded cases that doesn't get reported because of the lack of private investigators. Because of the Male Division of the Military, trust to the police is practically close to zero. So if we created a small agency that is private, and unrelated to the 'dirty officers,' at least people would start trusting others again. And we might be able to prevent more incidents."_

xxx

"Nanoha is fine." She said as her hair flutters while walking towards the Olympic sized outdoor pool. Although outdoor, the whole back part of the warehouse only has large trees and the rest were walls. The place was definitely closed off to strangers. She kneeled down beside the deep part of the pool and let her hand run through the water. "This…" She dug her hand into the water and pressed a button at the side of the pool. It then quickly drained the water.

xxx

_Yagami Hayate threw something at the blonde who caught it within arm's reach. The short haired brunette smiled at the blonde's quick reflexes, Nanoha ignored it. "That's the key to the large warehouse. A taxi's outside, you two can take it there. The driver already knows where it is. And oh, a client will arrive at 7pm. Tend to your client nicely, okay?" Looking at Nanoha upon mentioning 'nicely' and chuckled. _

xxx

"How'd you know that was a water recycling button?" The blonde asked. Walking towards her as she looked around the surroundings, it was pretty sealed off but the place was very refreshing. She looked at the trees. It looks like they extended into a mini forest near the back. The place was really big, but what's obvious is that, it just looks like a normal office from the outside and a horrendously big place behind it. Not to mention the said house was connected to the pseudo-Bread Factory nearby through an air bridge.

xxx

_The chestnut haired female sighed and stood to her toes. She then walked past the blonde and went to the elevator. "Let's go Blondie." She said as the said blonde followed her, nodding towards Hayate, and rode the elevator down. It was a very silent ride. One, Fate Testarossa isn't one who's good at dealing with people she's met for the first time. Two, Nanoha Takamachi doesn't seem the talkative type._

xxx

"This… _was_ my house." Slate-blue eyes closed and stared into the mini forest. "I guess General Yagami bought it off my parents. After I was arrested, ten years ago." She said and stood up, she was supposedly going into the forest but the doorbell suddenly rang. She pivoted fast to the direction we came from unconsciously she tripped over a stray electric cable. Flaxen strands moved in a flash, catching her softly into her arms. Dark Sky blue stared into her eyes as arms were wrapped into the brunette's slim waist. In a swift movement she pushed the bearer of the red eyes into a wall, engaging in close physical contact that shocked the squashed female, with the sudden close proximity of their faces.

xxx

_The whole taxi ride. Fate Testarossa was _ignored_. Inside the seventy seventh floor of the building, Yagami Hayate sighed in relief and chuckled. "I'm such a cupid of some sort."_

xxx

A blush spread across the blonde's face. She saved her and yet she got cornered onto the wall. She still held the smaller female's waist as that same female's hands were right beside her neck pressed to the wall. They both stared into each other's eyes, not letting go of anyone. The brunette's head started moving, closer, engulfing the distance between them. "Na-Nanoha. T-the doorbell rang… right? Y-You wouldn't want to make the person wait?"

Slate-blue eyes widened, she pulled back, half-hurriedly removing the arms from her waist and escaped through the last door they went through and opened the door. Fate Testarossa sighed. It wasn't the first time she sensed danger. But that was truthfully scary. Or so she thought, it was.

Earlier that day, in the Mid-Childan Coast Fort was something Fate Testarossa visited every day. It was a prison meant for infamous convicts that demanded with all certainty, be watched vigilantly by keen-eyed eagles. This base was guarded by Yagami Hayate's Wolkenritter, four of them assigned to Assigned to their respective wards by virtue of their expertise.

"Hayate! I didn't hear anything about this!" Fierce red eyes bore into blue. "I accepted the fact that I can't climb the ranks any further because of my—"

"That's exactly why I'm asking you to do this." Hayate answered her as a matter of fact leaning her hand onto the wall across the blonde. "If you don't want to do it for your position, then do it as a favor for a friend."

"Hayate, why would I do this for you as a friend? You're asking me to take care of a criminal with a life sentence!" Fierce blonde still bore to the short blue eyed brunette. Yagami Hayate never flinched, nor did she lose composure. "Hayate, I don't really know in what way this is a benefit to me."

"Then what if I told you, that you're the only one who can do this mission because of your not-so-pleasant connection to her family?" Hayate told her with an irritating smug look that totally ticked off the blonde. "So _that_ being the case, can anyone else but _you_ can do this?"

"You know Hayate, that I…" The blonde tried arguing, slamming her fist to the wall. "Fine."

On the other side of that wall, was the used to be well-known fugitive arranging her belongings. She doesn't have any idea whether she will go back there after this deal that will only come once to her, or not if she accepted this but could be a lie.

"You're being called by the General. Takamachi Nano—Na-Nanto-something." A short female with orange reddish hair tied into braided twintails with a hat called to her. "Something about a deal with your freedom on the line."

"Come on, don't say that, Little Girl Vita-_chan_, this might be the last time you might see me." Nanoha told her and smirked. "I'll see you sometime again, _maybe."_ She excited the dark cell and patted the head of the smaller female. "And oh, it's Na-No-Ha."

"I'm not a little girl, dammit!" Short female named Vita shouted at her as she locked the cell the chestnut haired female exited from.

"Ah, there's our criminal, then let's go." General Yagami Hayate then led them into an elevator and took them to her private office.

Presently, Nanoha Takamachi opened the main office's door, and was greeted by an all too familiar appearance. "Yo!" It greeted.

"Oh, it's you." Nanoha said and started closing the door when hands of the visitor suddenly grabbed the door. "What?"

"I'm your first client! Hey!" The bearer of the voice said as it desperately tried to open the door. "C'mon~"

"You've got to be kidding me—" Nanoha said in an all too stoic way when Fate arrived in the scene after fixing her heartbeat.

"Hayate." Fate called her name as Nanoha _let_ go of the door, and Hayate came flying inside. Rolling on the ground with her hands on the same height as her head protecting her precious brain from the impact, she landed right in the middle of the floor lying down face up. "What's up?"

"I told you a client's going to come this evening and to treat that person nicely right?" Hayate got up from the floor and dusted her clothes. "Well your first client is me," The short haired brunette pointed to herself with her thumb.

Takamachi Nanoha sighed, Fate Testarossa raised an eyebrow. The blonde turned to face the chestnut haired female and talked to her, "Nanoha, which bedroom are you gonna stay in then?"

The blue eyed female shrugged and pointed to the direction of the room that's close to backyard. Fate nodded and then walked towards the main house.

"You two don't ignore me!" Hayate said and pouted. _"Maybe I've done too much power play on them."_ She thought. She huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm your first client, so you two take me seriously and get back here." She spoke again in a serious and highly dignified tone. It seems to have caught their attention. The two of them went back to her.

"What is it, _General?_" Nanoha said as she leaned on the wall. And for some reason, yawned.

"Tired already, Nanoha-chan?" She asked her and looked at her, and then shifted her gaze to the blonde, "You…?" The blonde shook her head left and right and put up her hands in-front of her in denial. "Really?"

"_What_ is it?" Nanoha asked again, and once more, yawned. "If you don't answer now, I'm going to leave you and Blondie, and go to sleep."

Hayate sighed and chuckled. "Fine, fine. As your first client, I want you to go out tomorrow, and buy appliances for the place. You can only buy everything that you need. Your subordinates will arrive tomorrow at exactly twelve noon, so I _suggest _that you two get up early and leave early, and of course, come back early."

"That's it?" Nanoha said and yawned again. Fate just looked at her and blushed.

"There's got to be something else. You don't go greeting your agents personally, Hayate." Fate said and leaned on the other side of the wall, leaning her head sideways.

"I am ordering you to go to a particular store that opens at seven in the morning. I received files from a male friend working in that particular store. He asks for an official investigation regarding the behavior of his co-workers. In summarization, male workers have been sexually harassing female customers and female clerks, although having all the right to report it to the authorities they are currently kept quiet due to blackmail." Hayate said and face palmed in a glorified way. "With beautiful girls such as you two, I'm sure this mission would go well. I'll see the criminals tomorrow then."

"You sure do have a lot of friends." Takamachi Nanoha retorted as she yawned. "You sure you're not an errand girl or something?"

"Pretty sure I'm not an errand girl, Nanoha-chan." She stood upright and proud. "I'm an errand woman! A grown up, wo~ma~n~" She said it in its glam.

"Then, can you leave now so we—so I can sleep?" Nanoha said, completely ignoring the plural pronoun she accidentally said. Apparently she had consideration for other people, Hayate seemed to notice this as well, but didn't pry onto it. It was roughly past seventy thirty in the evening.

"I will be leaving now, and your luggage is going to arrive at ten later. At least one of you two should receive it." Hayate walked towards the entrance and put on her shoes. "Good luck and, enjoy yourselves." She said and winked at the two of them before going out the door.

Hayate walked outside stretching her arms. "Hmn. I guess that should settle it. Time to get back to some real work." She told herself and smiled.

"Is she always like that?" Nanoha asked Fate as she walked past her, and into her room, slowly opening the door.

"Well… most of the time at least." Fate answered and chuckled lightly. Nanoha was about to open her mouth so speak was cut half-way by the blonde. "Good night. I'll receive the luggage." She told her and smiled a radiant one that warms everyone's hurts.

Nanoha's face flushed slightly pink. It seemed like Fate did not take notice of it due to the house still being dimly lit for having a lack in light bulbs and lamps. "Night." She said and immediately went inside the room. She pressed her back to the door and sat on the floor. "Something about her is… breaking me."

Fate sat on the floor beside the door to Nanoha's room and sighed. "I just can't understand her. She seems so far away and yet gentle at the same time." She sighed again and looked around, "But this place sure is really empty." She told herself and hadn't noticed that she had dozed off a bit.

The loud sound of the door bell ringing made Fate snap her head up in surprise. She immediately stop up and opened the door to find the Delivery Men outside the door. She immediately walked over them and accepted the clipboard. They entered the main house, bringing in and setting the boxes down, and settled down waiting for the clipboard. She hastily signed it and stretched her hands out for them to accept.

Apparently the man clad in red and white wearing a matching cap, his face concealed by the visor, accepted it with his hands flirting around Fate's wrist, giving it an intimate touch.

The blonde raised her eyebrow. The other men looked at her. She knew that someone's up about something.

"Is that how you treat clients every day, mister? Subtle sexual harassment." A voice all too familiar to Fate echoed from inside the room. She walked towards the men who started sweat dropping. "Your business is done right? We can do the arrangement ourselves." Nanoha said and almightily stood beside Fate. The man who was previously making a move on the blonde, took a step backwards.

"Or you'd not respect some of our private time?" The chestnut haired female snaked her arms around the blonde's neck pulling her down. She nibbled on the shocked red eyed female's ear, as the men started walking out the door. "Please show yourself outside, as to we are busy. Thanks!" She told them as delivery men scuttled outside, bowing in regards to them and closing the door. They heard a car engine start and immediately leave in seconds.

"Na-na-na-na-nano-nano-nano…" Fate tried talking her face caught fire. "Nano...Nano..." She stuttered her way to her eyes and stared at it. Slate-blue eyes were half-opened, filled with sensual temptation, and a tint of seduction. Her hair seemed like she just got out of bed, and a few buttons of her blouse were open.

"Don't act passive towards them..." She said in that cold, sultry voice, chestnut hair slowly moving nearer the blonde's lips. "You don't know what they'll do to you," She told her hot breathe grazing on the blonde's upper lip, "Even if you're an Enforcer." She looked down to the floor, and softly pushed the flaxen haired female away from her.

Slate blue eyes wandered around, as she turned her back to still shocked wine ones. She then knelt onto one of the boxes with her name on it, "Let's unpack." She said.

And that was the last word uttered during that evening. The air was filled with a tint of an awkward atmosphere, the chestnut haired female not making a move or having contact with the blonde. And the poor Enforcer who is possibly over thinking quite a few things right now, with their first few encounters.

This is not how she normally acts_. "Something about her... just throws me off-balance."_ She reached for her blonde hair and shook her head left and right.

_Day - End._

_Upcoming Next – Day 00._


	2. Day 00

Living With You

**Day 00**

Risa Arakawa~ and ~W.K.

"Aaaaaallllwaaaaayssssss, I wanna be with youuuu…. And make believe with youuuu and live in harmonnyyy harmonnyyyy, oh looovveeee," A loud voice echoed all throughout the main office as the short haired brunette, also the bearer of the voice, barged in through their office door, her left hand in-front of her, with one hand pulling a stroller. "Hola, Mi amigos!"

"Did you lose a screw or something?" Nanoha asked her, she was leaning onto an empty wall with her arms crossed. "Blondie and I would be more than willing to help you find it, just to pull you out of _abnormality, _General."

"I hope I was screwed up, but too bad I don't have time to do that." Hayate answered as a matter of fact, clicking her tongue in her mouth. "It's not that I mind if one of you two would-"

"So why on earth are you here, _Genius_?" Red eyes bore into blue. Fate Testarossa asked Yagami Hayate a surprising question. Her eyebrows quirked, she half-glared at the poor General. The blonde just went outside of her room, her appearance was fine save for her half-messed up hair.

"Chill, Tiger. I know that you're not good in early mornings. I'm just here to give you guys a game." She told the irritated blonde in-front of her and gave them a Cheshire smile. "So are you guys up or what?" She lifted two thumbs up wiggled it left and right.

"Tell us first, then we'll decide." Grumpy Fate told her. Those usual bright colored red eyes, now currently a shade darker. She fixed her hair with her fingers and then all of a sudden she sighed.

"So, Blondie can feel irritated too." Nanoha snide a remark followed by a smile. Hayate swiftly caught this reaction and smirked once more.

"Once I tell you two what it is, then you'd do it." Yagami Hayate, mischievously grinning, the queen of queer said. "So am I going to say it now, or what?" She told them putting up a cat expression as she clasped her hands together.

"Just out with it already!" Grumpy Blonde said as she half shouted at the brunette. She grasped on to her head for a splitting headache and looked at Hayate and Nanoha. "Just say it, Hayate."

"Sorry, Fate-chan, I know your duty always starts at nine in the morning but, I just need you to do this just for today." She walked over her and patted her shoulder. "So to be out with it…"

"So that's why office hours start at 10:00 am." Nanoha butted in the middle of the conversation and looked at Hayate. "So? What is it?"

"No real guns." Hayate said raising her hands up to her shoulder level waving them left and right. "All you can carry is an air gun with paintball pellets."

"Why would we even need one?" Grumpily, the blonde asked and massaged her temples. "Are you saying that the perverts have weapons?"

"I'm definitely NOT answering that, Fate-chan. What I'm saying is, _better to be prepared than not._" Hayate said it as a matter of fact and slid her stroller in-front of her. She pushed down the handle and then laid down the bag on the ground and opened it.

The bag contained several magazines, most likely containing paintball pellets for a simple airsoft gun. There were also four to six pieces of automatic Glock 18 airguns stowed inside it. The bag also contained a few sniper rifle airguns and uzi submachine guns. Hayate pulled out two Glock 18 airguns and tossed Nanoha and Fate each. She then swiped six magazines and tossed three each to the pair.

"For what?" Nanoha asked and inspected the air gun. She cocked the gun and whistled. "Top quality."

"Like I said, to be prepared. Who knows what'll happen?" Hayate answered and looked at Fate. The blonde inspected the gun. She held it on her hand, ejected the magazine, and inspected the paintball pellets it contained. Satisfied, she put it back. "Quality is satisfactory, ain't it?"

"True." Nanoha answered and switched off the safety. She ejected and inspected the magazine, looking if it's missing one bullet and put it back. "Very satisfactory." The brunette gave her a sheepish smile and pointed the gun at Hayate.

"Hey, hey. You don't point that at a colleague, el kaibigan." The short haired brunette looked at her and smiled, holding her hands up in the air. "Down, down." She said as she put her raised hands up and down, signalling for Nanoha to put down her gun.

A loud faux exploding sound emerged from the gun as compressed air discharged from the weapon's smooth barrel. White paint splattered at where Hayate's left foot used to be. Fate looked at her gun pointing at Hayate's foot and raised an eyebrow.

"A lil' bit more to the left." Fate said as she inspected the gun again. Blue eyes looked at the blonde and smiled.

"_General,_" Blue eyes sparkled in amusement. "I'm gonna _love_ your blondie." She said, point-shooting at the scared short haired brunette's right foot.

"But that's not all." The brunette said as she perfectly dodged the blue paint on the ground and stepped backward. "I want the two of you to stay together."

"What?" The wine eyed flaxen female asked grumpily as she packed the gun and the magazines inside her black leather jacket. She saw the brunette do the same thing to her white cotton jacket.

"Because, staying together is sweet~" Hayate said and then hugged herself. The two female just shrugged their shoulders and walked past her, leaving her in the office.

"Take care of the office while we're away, 'kay? Let me borrow your car too." The still grumpy blonde told Hayate and shut the door on the short haired brunette's face.

"Enjoy~" She practically told the door and started shuffling for her phone and dialled some numbers. "Hello? Ah, yes, yes. They left already. Please bring those here."

"You are actually a good driver." The side ponytailed brunette said as she looked out the window, her chin on top of her fist that's laying on the arm rest. She wore blue skinny jeans and black rubber shoes, with a nice orange and blue top underneath her white cotton jacket.

"This is part of being an Enforcer, I guess. Chasing traffic rule breakers." The blonde answered, her eyes kept on the road as her left hand changed gears. She wore black jeans, paired with black and yellow leg boots, with a plain white shirt underneath her black leather jacket.

"Isn't that the traffic division's job?" The blue eyed brunette asked, this time refraining from peering onto the blonde's white shirt.

"We do get dirty jobs." The wine eyed blonde answered and stepped on the gas harder. She looked at the blinking dot on her GPRS to know that she's nearing their destination. "When did we get this talkative to each other?"

"Since General failed at life and woke you up early."

Fate Testarossa was never good with the mornings. In fact, it made her grumpy. It made her show the hidden side of herself, a Fate Testarossa that's not shy, the side that no one has seen other than Hayate, and now, Nanoha Takamachi.

The two stood in-front of an eight-storey building. They looked up in the sky as the sun shone on their faces, their arms over their eyes.

The blonde opened her mouth;

"Who—"

"WHO ON MID-CHILDA THOUGHT OF BUILDING AN APPLIANCE STORE AT THE 4TH FLOOR OF A FREAKING BUILDING BESIDE A RESORT?" Someone with long brown hair exclaimed from behind the two and pushed up her eyeglasses.

"Who are you?" Nanoha Takamachi, slightly pissed raised an eyebrow and asked.

"How rude of myself. Nice to meet you, Nanoha-san, Fate-san, I am Shario Fineo, call me Shari. I am General Yagami's researcher. Today, she assigned me to your office as the front desk clerk and information researcher together with a friend, Griffith Lowran, who will be working with me at the main base." She pushed up her eyeglasses again as it shone. She then picked up a rectangular object from her pocket and showed them her police badge, and her researcher's license.

"What are you doing here then?" Fate Testarossa asked, slightly back to her old personality as the day starts.

"Hayate-san told me to keep watch over you two. Although I'll just be back up from outside just in case something happens." She answered the question and puffed out her chest. "Despite looking like a ditz, I can actually do some good job."

"Speaks how you are the General's researcher…" Nanoha muttered to herself and caught wine red eyes looking at her. She quickly looked away from the researcher in-front of her. "Where'd you come from?"

"Oh, I rode the bike from the opposite direction you two came from. I GPS'd your car." She proudly said it and pushed her glasses upward. She then took something from her bag and handed it to the two. "These are transmitters. Put them in your ears and I'll keep you updated from outside."

The two accepted it put the single earphone on their ears. Fate sighed and walked towards the building as Nanoha looked at it once more and walked away.

"I have a really, really bad feeling about this."

The building was adjacent to a big resort that had an Olympic pool right at the left side of the very building. There were other small buildings beside it. In this part of the city, there was just this big building.

Nanoha and Fate arrived in the appliance store and were immediately eyed by the males in the area.

"_Good. Can you guys here me?"_ Shari asked as she looked at a portable iPad with all the sound waves and hidden cameras flashed at.

"Loud and Clear, Geek Girl." Nanoha answered and looked around.

"_Just so you know. The guns are not detected by any sort of detector because they are not made out of metal. So feel free to just pass by security."_ Shari told them as the two of them went inside the Store.

The male employees eyed the two as they walked around the place standing beside each other, looking at all sorts of appliances. A female employee then walked towards the two of them, trying to do sales talk.

"Go-Good Morning, M-Ma'am." The female clerk greeted the two of them but only Fate looked at her. "A-Are you two okay? Sh-shopping here, I mean."

"Well, of course. If we don't go here, you guys won't have salaries, won't you?" Fate answered and gave the female a glamorous smile that made the poor girl blush.

"But, you know, I mean, the… ru-rumor…" The girl said as she stuttered, upon hearing a horde of men coming from behind her. "Please enjoy your stay!" She then immediately told her and ran away.

Curious blue eyes kept on pressing from one bed to another bed checking which one is soft. She glances at Fate's direction from time to time looking at what's happening. They were over at the bed section about four meters apart from each other.

"Hello there, Miss." A male with short red hair greeted Nanoha, as he softly grazed his hand on her right thigh. "What type of bed would you like?"

"I can choose which one I want, thanks." She tried to sound polite as she kept a straight face. _"Definitely perverts here. No hesitation feeling me up, huh?"_

"My suggestions are quite good." The red-haired guy insisted as he felt up Nanoha's right leg again, when he was trailing upward towards her butt, a hand grabbed his wrist.

"No touching." A stern voice echoed from beside the side ponytailed brunette and glared at him. The red haired guy pulled back his hand. He raised both of his hands open in the air and took a step backward while laughing nervously.

"Yo, blondie." Takamachi Nanoha greeted Fate as she continued to walk around and test comfort the beds. "I got felt up, and I'm controlling my temper to blast everything here right now."

The two then walked away from the crowd of male employees and went on to a different section. The red-haired guy went to his accomplices and got a pat on the back.

"Nice try, Peter bro'." A short haired blonde said and slapped red haired guy named Peter's back. "They seem pretty close don't they?"

"Dude, lesbians are always hot." Another guy with black hair said. "Mitch, you should try going for the blonde."

"No way, Maynard, that hot blonde glared me down when I was talking to her." The guy named Mitch who is the shirt haired blonde, answered as he sighed. "How 'bout you, Joao? Wanna try?"

"I'll go for the blonde then, since you guys are such wussies. And after all, I like very sexy blondes." Joao a long haired red head answered and walked away from his group. He approached the Fate Testarossa from behind her and swiftly walked past her.

"Good Day." Joao greeted Fate who just looked blankly at him. "Would you like some soft pillows?" Joao said as he pulled a pillow right from the rack behind Fate, as he let his hand pass through flaxen strands, making it as an excuse to put his face near the blondes.

"No thanks." Fate answered him and walked away to the side where his hand wasn't bordering on. Before she could even get away and follow Nanoha to wherever she was, Joao guy grabbed her wrist and pulled her to himself sliding his palms down her back. "Personal space, please." She pushed him away forcefully that he bumped his back on the rack and Fate walked away.

The lopsided ponytailed brunette looked at her and sighed. "Men here are nutcases." She told her and, crouched down in-front of the Lavatory Appliances. "Blondie, look at this here." She pointed at something black and rectangular with a blinking red dot.

The blonde also crouched down and looked at it. "Huh, looks like a bomb to me." She answered and looked at it closer. "Shari, are you there?"

"_Yes, Fate-san?"_

"Nanoha and I found a suspicious black object. I'm taking a photo with my phone, I'll send it to Hayate's phone, and tell her to send it to you."

"_Alright, Fate-san!"_

The two were about to stand up from their discovery, preparing to move on when the unexpected happened.

A loud bang echoed across the store as the entrance doors parted and rammed the walls.

"EVERYBODY FREEZE! WE'VE PLANTED BOMBS ALL OVER THE PLACE! DO ANYTHING SUSPICIOUS AND WE BLOW THE PLACE UP!" A man wearing a full woodland pattern camouflage outfit and a gas mask shouted as a seven men rounded up behind him.

All the employees dodged down as the terrorist-like man pulled out a machine gun from behind him and started shooting at the ceiling.

Fate Testarossa ducked, covering a certain Takamachi with her body until the shooting subsided. When the blonde moved away, and looked at the brunette with those concerned wine colored eyes, she noticed that her left palm was covering her face.

"This day… is seriously making me facepalm a lot." Takamachi Nanoha in her whole life, have never felt humiliated this much. "Looks like General wanted us to play with real guns, Blondie."

The blonde just looked at her with bored wine colored eyes as her arms are still wrapped around the brunette. She looked at the blinking bomb near them and said, "I… know… right…?"

"_Nanoha-san, Fate-san, can you hear me?"_ The two answered confirmation as they hid behind a stall while the gas masked men rounded up the employees and the little to none customers who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time by the exit and tied them up. _"According to analysis, it's a sleep bomb. It has been used a lot of times by the police when raiding bars and strip clubs that have no permission. Obviously, its effect is a small explosion and a cloud of sleeping gas post-detonation." _

"How big is the explosion?" The blue eyed female asked as they continued observing the robbers tying up their hostages.

"_Just about 1 meter in diameter. Pretty small I say."_

"Is there any way to determine the locations and how many of these are the place?" The blonde whispered to her device as she and Nanoha retreated to a secluded area to hide from the masked men.

"ALRIGHT BOYS! OPEN THEIR BAGS AND TAKE WHAT THEY HAVE!" A masked man ordered as he and his ilk helped themselves to their spoils.

"_There is. Take one of the explosives and put it near the device. I'll detect the signals from the blinking and vibration of the object to determine each of their locations."_ Shari said, realizing that one of them would not know where the bombs were placed. Fate took off hers and placed it beside the device.

"Why did you put yours?" The brunette asked as she looked at blonde.

"SPREAD OUT BOYS! MAKE SURE WE HAVE EVERYONE!" the masked marauder ordered again and the eight men dispersed.

"I trust you. There's no reason not to do so." The blonde answered as she stood up and peered at the stall. "So… are you thinking of what I am thinking?"

"Geek Girl said that the bombs have timers but she can't determine how long it's set to explode. It could be detonated as well." Nanoha said as she stood up and went over to the next stall adjacent to Fate's. "And yes, Blondie, I think I know what you're thinking. Four for you, four for me, huh?"

"Let's go then." Fate Testarossa said as she pushed off a vase from its shelf to distract the men. She took out her Glock and ran around to hide behind a cabinet.

The brunette ran around in a loop from the front of the store to the other side and threw a small stool at an unsuspecting robber, smashing directly on his face. He reached for his face to his mask. Fixing himself, he discovered his assailant. Nanoha immediately hid in between chairs and took out her gun. She aimed straight at the masked man's eyes and double-tapped the gun. The glock spat. A duo of paintball pellets burst out as compressed air discharged and sent them splattering hard on the mask visor.

The man felt the impact of the pellets and cursed as his vision darkened to blue.

"_They're scattered. They won't just randomly shoot people when there's risk of friendly fire. Good job."_ The brunette thought as she ran away from the struggling robber off to her next one.

The blonde ran toward the hostages struggling with their shackles. _"There are four left guarding the employees. The other four went on the other side to check for people. Now… what to do." _The blonde crouched low behind a bed.

"_Nanoha-san. There are a total of twenty sleep bombs scattered. And it'll detonate in the next three minutes. You two need to get out of there."_ Shari spoke as Nanoha blasted the eyes of her last victim with vengeful blue paint and ran toward the front door and reached the opposite side from Fate.

The blonde noticed the brunette at the end of the hall. She quickly dove in the middle of the store and kicked a row of kitchen equipment that toppled like domino, producing a loud clang that resounded throughout the store.

"What the hell was that?" One of the robbers said as he looked at the others behind him. "Let's check it out." The three nodded and the four went to investigate.

Fate kicked more rows causing more ruckus when she saw four men who had abandoned their masks approach her, and she spotted another four masked thugs closing on her. Cautiously observing from the distance, Nanoha understood that the blonde had drawn the thugs from the hostages.

Nanoha quietly shifted towards the exit and opened the doors. She untied and freed the unattended hostages and tactfully led them out, instructing them to stay sharp on the way out. Confirming the escape of the last of the hostages, she locked the door and walked slowly and grimly back at the center of the besieged living appliances store.

"Yo, blondie. What a nice piece of ass you are," one of the unmasked thugs bearing his teeth in a malicious and lecherous grin said to Fate as the roughneck and his pack closed in behind her. "So how about you come with us nice and quiet and, have a little fun. You won't regret it."

Fate raised an eyebrow at thug. He lunged at her like a tiger with his hands in front of him like a sumo wrestler. She agilely dodged to her side and watched her attacker run past her. She scratched her head and sighed. "C'mon babe. This ain't hurtin'." He lunged at her again with the same animal barbarity as before. This time, Fate got the better of the moment. The dazzling enforcer sidestepped out of the way and drove a hard knee on the man's gut.

The predator became the prey as the man flopped over Fate's interdicting knee, proceeding to slide on the floor face first and knocked unconscious. She shook her head. "I can't believe I signed up for this," she sighed a second time and looked at her recent attacker's pack stunned in disbelief. Her feet moved to a stance as she gestured for the thugs to go fist-to-fist with her.

The remaining men looked at their fallen comrade lying unconscious on the floor who had been bested by the blond in an impromptu beatdown. Two men with their bare faces lunged at her, their submachine guns hanging around about their waist. The enforcer, agile as lightning bolt, dodged out of the way as the two missed her and collided hard onto each other. She recovered her footing and stood grimly waiting for the other thugs. She counted one, two, three four. Only four.

The count was wrong and Fate realized the elusive fifth thug a second too late as the fifth attacker was already behind her.

A matte-black Glock 18 flew from out of nowhere and hit the fifth thug's mask dead center a second before he had the chance to bring Fate on the ground. The blonde turned to look at her savior behind her and sweat dropped.

"Thanks." She told Nanoha who just shrugged at her. The blonde drew her gun and tossed it to the brunette. "Not really needing that, for now." The blue-eyed beauty swiftly caught it, and they crossed the line on the sand.

Fate and Nanoha ran for the exit as the remaining roughnecks followed in hot pursuit. The acting leader, one of the masked men pulled out his submachine gun behind him and unloaded a full magazine at the escaping pair. The gunfire was scattered, a stray bullet hitting one of the store's fire sensors and triggering the emergency sprinkler system, initiating an untimely shower. The thug swiftly ejected the spent magazine and slammed a fresh one.

"Who you aiming at, cross eyed?" Nanoha had her ponytail loosened and her hair turned to a mess. She kicked his gut with a side kick. "Next time, try not to whack off before a robbery nay?" she added before whirling around for another kick, her left heel hitting home on his throat, taking him down with his gas mask torn in half. "Learn how to aim properly, or I kick your ass. Well, already did."

Fate slid under a table, on the way to her two feet she grabbed a body mirror by its feet and threw it at a masked man who ducked down on the floor to dodge it. She ran like lightning, doing a running step heel on his head driving his face to the ground with the mask breaking on the impact.

Fate immediately saw another man running after her with his gun poised to shoot. She ran through a row of stalls. Another unmasked man tried to cut her off from the front. In an unexpected snap of fate, the enforcer slipped on the floor, made slick by the sprinkler water. The thug's gun spat and a stray bullet hit the blond's left calf and thigh.

"…Ow." Wine red eyes widened as pain went through her. Still she stood up with pulsating force on her right leg as she pivoted and ran for the exit, the two men following closely behind her. When she was about to reach the last stall before the exit, she saw a hand from behind it. Immediately she ducked and slid out as a chair leg stretched out and intercepted the two men from their run, knocking them down to the floor.

"You okay, blondie?" Blue eyes asked, widening as they saw blood trailing from Fate's wound. "No playing with bang bang for you?" She asked her and saw the masked man stand up. The blonde was down on the floor with her left leg bleeding.

"You guys won't escape here! BWAHAHAHAH! THERE'S ONLY ONE MORE MINUTE BEFORE THE BOMBS DETONATES! YOU'LL NEVER GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE, BITCHES!" the mask man said, raising his arms open like a mad prophet and dropped his guard. In a flash, Nanoha kicked the gun out of his hand and caught it.

"My foot." Nanoha said, slowly raising the gun. She pointed the weapon on the man. She squeezed the trigger, her hands bucking at the recoil until the magazine was spent. Bullets soared from the flaring barrel of the gun, darting hard and cracking the glass windows behind their attacker. "Next time, bring more ammo." She told him and threw the gun end over end at his face. The man went to his knees, in fright of guns shooting behind him.

"Let's go blondie." Nanoha said as she picked up Fate by wrapping one of her arms over her shoulder. They ran towards the cracked glasses at the left from the front of the building. They burst through the glasses and the two of them jumped off. "You're no decoy," Blue eyes filled with mischief told the blonde and immediately sealed her mouth with hers before she could even retort giving her oxygen. Their lips remained locked to each other until they splashed down on one of the pools of the neighboring resort before Nanoha released her lips.

The fourth floor of the building suddenly exploded into bright flares where noxious clouds of smoke soon followed. Below the building right beside the Olympic pool where the pair made their splashing landing, an astonished Shari stood, as General Yagami stood looking up at the building flanked by her personal guards, Vita and Signum.

The General walked towards the pool where the two landed together. She whistled, "Some feat that is. I wished I brought my camera with me." Dressed in a fancy garb, General Yagami greeted the two in a friendly way that soon ended with a salute.

"Hi there, General Screwed Brain. Thanks for letting us play with guns." Obviously irritated Nanoha Takamachi climbed up of the pool, dragging the blonde with her as medics rushed to her aid.

"True, I knew there would be robbery, never expected they'd bring in machine guns." The General answered and shrugged.

Fate sat down by the poolside and looked at her. "Thanks for putting me in a mission very well prepared." She told her as she had her wounds treated. "I'd _definitely _want to do that again."

"Well, SOR-RY~" General Yagami answered with matching left-right head movement, and coughed. "Mode GearsXchange of your Bardiche and Nanoha-chan's Raising Heart were under installation and editing to match your skills."

"Whatever." The brunette answered and looked away, she then sighed. "So, house and office…?"

"Fully furnished." The two looked at her in awe. If veins were allowed to pop out, they must've done already attacked the General.

"Hayate, you're such a derp." Vita one of her guards told her. "They could've gotten killed? Or were you just preventing the place from undergoing demolition if you allowed the white devil to use her weapon of mass destruction?"

"Hi there, Kiddo." A certain Takamachi greeted her and patted her head. "I'd definitely want to demolish that building myself, Vita-chan."

"Stop patting my head!" Vita in all of her anger shoved away the brunette's hand.

Just like that, the day ended. The masked thugs who staged an armed robbery and the vile sexual harassers were arrested. It seems like the owner of the store asked for his own place to be robbed off so he can ask for help from the society and be given monetary compensation. The pair of Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa goes back into the safety and peace of their new home as their crazy maiden mission ended.

Inside the house, before going to their respective rooms for a fine and dandy rest, Fate Testarossa spoke, "During that fall, you didn't need to pass me air."

The brunette looked at her, her face blank of emotions. "I wanted to kiss you." Just like that, Nanoha Takamachi went into her room. And the day ended in Silence.

_The next day…_

"Hi!" A very enthusiastic Shario Fineo greeted them. "I'm your clerk, remember?" She bowed as the two of them stood before her. "I am pleased to be your acquaintance."

"Oh, Geek Girl." Takamachi Nanoha greeted her.

"So, a mission." Shari lifted up her eyeglasses as it shone. "You guys were asked to look for a missing ferret."

"Goodness." A certain Fate Testarossa, who did not detest missions. Hated one, just like that one.

Today, the adventures of Fate Testarossa and Nanoha Takamachi, passed the first day. Today, what would they get themselves into, looking for a missing ferret?

_To be continued in Day 01._

A/N: Sorry everyone that took long! I'm still preparing my V-Day fic so please look forward to that! I might be able to post them in the next few days. I hope my action writing did not bore any of you in any way. Thank you very much for reading! **Risa Arakawa** is now taking off! And Special thanks to **Octavian** for THOROUGHLY proof reading my work as always. Good work Second Lieutenant.

**Day 01 Intro Omake**

The General sat in her room as she was getting toppled with a lot of desk work and permits to stamp. She got one of the papers she needed to stamp as a song started playing from the adjacent room. She tapped her finger on the table as she got her groove to the music, stamping faster and faster on the papers.

"I WANNNAA BEE A BILLIOONAAIIIREEEE SOOOO FREAKIING BAADDD~" She sang to hear heart's content as she stamped more files. "BUY ALL OF THE THINGS I NEVER HAAADDD~"

Outside her door was a certain Vita and Signum who are hesitating on knocking.

"I WANNA BE IN THE COVER OFFFF FORBES MAGAZINEEE~" She continued on stamping files as she sang along the music. General Hayate Yagami decided, she likes singing.

"Was she always like this?" Vita looked up to her companion.

"I'm not so sure myself. Honestly."


	3. Day 01

A/N: Day 01 will start differently than the end of Day 00.

**And Special Thanks to Octavian for magnificently Editing this piece of chapter. A-ha!**

**Living With You**

Day 01

~Risa Arakawa~

General Yagami Hayate walked along the halls of the Metropolitan Police Department –Uminari; greeting officers that passed her with a wave of the hand. After passing by a room, she started hearing groovy beats and started walking in rhythm. She bobbed her head left and right, matching with the shoulder movement.

She passed by Shario Fineo on the grounds as she walked a song definitely playing on her head. She stopped in-front of her and pointed at her with two index fingers, both thumbs pointing upward.

"Hello Gene—"

"I'd catch a grenade for ya~" General Yagami sang and moved her shoulders left and right forward and backward. "Throw my hand on a blade for ya~" She pointed at another passerby and did the same move.

"General?" Shari called to her and General Yagami went back to her. "Are you okay?"

"Man~ That song was so upbeat. Hello Shari-chan." The short haired brunette answered and wiped sweat from her forehead. "Don't forget to go to the Agency, alright?"

"That is where my new assignment is after all." Shari answered as she lifted up her glasses with a finger. "And Fate-san and Nanoha-san are very interesting people."

"Oh, ya? How so? Are they going," Hayate created a heart with her hands and moved it forward and backward like its beating. "already?"

"No, not yet. I do sense _strong_ attractions though." Shari said as she lifted up her glasses again until it shone on the light and hid her eyes. "Lust. I think."

"You have to fill me up on that. Report later." General Yagami said as she saluted. "I need to go now as to a certain Blondie is waiting for me. Later, Shari-chan~" The brunette turned around and said hi to more officers that passed her.

_Day 01, 05:04am_

A brunette with a lopsided ponytail opened a door from the backside of the large house and descended the three-step stairs in-front of it until she was on the concrete ground. She wore blue jogging pants with white stream like patterns on each side of the leg, partnered with a blue jacket hoodie with the same design. And a white Tee inside the closed top.

Earphones hanging in her ears, connected to her pants' zipped up back pocket. The blue eyes searched around, looking left and right. She eyed the trashcan filled with bulging black bags, a few rectangular trashcans with the same sight. She looked around and found a small orange kitten lying down beside the stairs she just descended from.

It was an orange fur patterned like a tiger. It's lying upward with its paws stretched out on the crook of the stairs. It was around six inches in diameter. A very small kitten, it then shuffled around and curled around like a ball.

Blue eyes curiously looked at it and walked towards it. She kneeled down before it and started poking the exposed and fluffy stomach of the orange kitten. The normally stoic expression on her face changed into a calm one.

"Where's your mom?" the brunette asked the kitten, in a soft and sultry voice. The orange fur ball woke up from its slumber and hissed at the brunette's left finger. "Why are you hissing at me?"

The kitten then softly attacked the stretched finger with her left paw, and pawed at it softly. The brunette smiled at the act. The cute orange thing then lay down on the concrete, and rolled over. The brunette started poking its stomach again as it tried to catch the finger with its all fours and trying to playfully bite them.

"You're so cute." She muttered to herself and played with the kitten. Getting to into the cute feline, she stopped noticing her surroundings.

Unnoticed the door beside the stairs opened softly revealing a half-groggy blonde having a good look at the smiling brunette. Without asking she softly emerged from behind the door, wearing black pants and a black shirt. Surprisingly the brunette did not pay her any attention. She peered over at the corner and saw her playing with the kitten.

Not being able to stop herself, the blonde greeted, "Good morning, Nanoha." The brunette, quite surprised gathered her composure and stood up, leaving the kitten unattended. She turned her back towards the blonde and sighed.

"Morning, Blondie." She said her voice stoic her expression stone, as a light blush flushed on her features. "I'm going for a jog."

Red eyes blinked. Blonde hair swayed to one side, her head tilting to that direction. "Alright, take care."

The two of them engulfed in an awkward atmosphere, it was silent with no cars passing by, the kitten scratching on the cement, and there were just the two of them there, one staring at the other's back.

"You're not coming?" The brunette, obviously in a half-surprised tone asked. Obviously a criminal should not be allowed to wander around the cities alone without a guard on watch.

"Do I need to?" The blonde replied to her in a serious tone. Definitely meaning something with just those four words, the brunette just heaved a sigh and looked to her side. "And besides," The blonde added. She moved forward and showed the blue eyed female her wrapped up left leg which earned her a face palm.

"You're too kind." She told the blonde and then took a step to her left, and jogged away.

_Day 01, 05:47AM_

"What does she mean?" The blonde sighed and looked at the kitten. She went down the stairs and walked over the kitten. She looked at its cute blue orbs. "You have the same eye color as her, not to mention, almost the same hair color." The blonde chuckled. "Or fur."

She kneeled down before the kitten and neared her right index finger. She drew circles on the air as the small head of the kitty followed it. She then neared the tip of her finger in-between the eyes of the kitten and pushed it until the kitten softly fell on the ground.

The kitten rolled and laid down on its stomach, looking angrily at the finger. "Ah, sorry, sorry." She smiled at the kitten and pets its head. Not being able to resist, she picked up the kitten and pressed it on her chest.

"Where's your mom?" The same question echoed. This time, it echoed a bit of bitterness and sadness. "Did your mom leave you here?" She asked a question. Blonde hair then turned to where the direction the brunette went onto and sat on the stairs.

She looked at the kitten and placed it on her lap. She played with it as it rolled around. "So you're the only thing that can make her smile, furball?"

_Day 01, 06:18AM_

"Freaking Blondie." The brunette said as her face got stained by a blush again, not having to forget the moment that got her caught smiling at the kitten. "She… didn't have to see that."

She shook her head left and right and ran faster. She rounded up to a corner and encountered an unusual man.

He had dirty blonde hair with green eyes wearing eye glasses. He wore a solid green suit with a white button up collar and a green tie. He wore brown shoes and held his hair with a ponytail. A pet ferret then of almost the same color fur with his hair, with crystal-like green eyes, rounded up to his right shoulder.

"My, if it isn't Ferretcon." The brunette said as she stopped her tracks before him, looking up to him in his tall figure. Sweat trickling down her neck as small strands of hair stick to her neck and to her face and temples.

"Oh, look, a criminal." The man answered and looked at her. The ferret loving boy walked towards her and attempted to tap her shoulder when she took a step backwards. "Hey, hey it's been ten years since we were last together and the name's Yuuno, not Ferretcon."

"And so? That doesn't give you permission to touch me." She answered him and raised one of her hands in-front of her as if shrugging off something. "I was _young _and _stupid._"

"You weren't stupid. You were just_ young, precious_ and _delicious._" The man told her and walked towards her again. "Too bad you got caught all too fast."

"You sold me." She told him and glared, fierce. "You're a lolicon and a ferret boy, thus, Ferretcon. Later," She could feel a shiver running up her spine. She had a past with the said man. And there's only one thing clear. She isn't going to share it with anyone.

"Huh?" He glanced at her as she ran past him in a curve turning around to go back to the agency. "You've grown more beautiful." He said and petted his ferret as he walked the opposite direction.

_Day 01, 07:15AM_

Nanoha Takamachi, completely sweaty from her jog arrived at the backside of the Agency once more and found that the kitten she was playing with wasn't on the side of the stairs.

"She must've been picked up by her mother." Almost hurriedly she climbed the three step stairs and went inside only to find a lazy gray and orange streaked cat lying beside their living room couch. Inside its stomach feeding where three kittens, a pure white one, a black one, and the orange one.

She looked at the group of cats and to the blonde cooking breakfast, back to the cats and the blonde.

"Ah, welcome back." The flaxen haired female answered her ponytail swaying. Wearing tight jeans ready for deployment in job, and an off-shoulder black top as a white apron rests in-front of her.

"Blondie? Why? Cats? House?" The brunette said as she walked towards the living room and the cats. She took her iPod from her back pocket and wrapped her earphones around it, settling it on the living room table. She sat Indian style on the ground and started stroking the orange kitten's fur.

"I watched after the kitten after you left. After a while its mother came back with two more kittens following. The mother cat weren't excreting any milk, so I took them in and feed them." The blonde finished the eggs she was frying and settled them on the dining table. She washed her hands and removed the apron and put it on the cabinet handle hanging above the sink.

Red eyed the sweating brunette and gave her a towel. She sat on the couch space in-front of the kittens and looked over them. The brunette looked over at the blonde and stared on her nape, down to creamy shoulders, and luscious collar bone. She looked at how the off-shoulder top revealed the blonde's plain black bra strap, as the opening in-front of her outfit's chest clearly showed her breasts' cleavage

The brunette sighed and stood up, wiping her sweat off with the towel handed to her. "I'm taking a shower." She uttered and went into the bathroom.

"I wonder if she's okay." The Blonde said and picked up the kittens and the mother cat and laid them on the couch.

The brunette stepped in the shower her long hair covering most of her back side. She slowly turned on the knob until droplets of water appeared and the shower gained power and drizzled on her.

"I could barely…" She hugged herself, and looked up to the shower head. "…contain myself…" She reached her left hand upward as if trying to catch the light from the light bulb. "What are you doing to me?"

_Day 01 09:30am_

"Oh, Geek Girl, You're early." Nanoha Takamachi extraordinaire said as she sat in the Office couch with the orange kitten. Her feet wearing socks up on the cushion of the couch stretched from one end to another and the feline resting on her lap, playing with her finger. "Diligent, aren't we?"

"Of course, Nanoha-san. I am General Yagami's Chief Intelligence Officer and Head of the R&D after all." She said as she pointed to herself with her right thumb and sat on the front desk table.

"You two act alike, it's freaky." The brunette lifted up her free hand and shrugged off the desk lady and played with the kitten. Just in time when the Blonde emerged from the main house into the office dressed in a plain black shirt and her left leg has its bandage rewrapped. The brunette opened her mouth to say something.

"Are you okay, Fate-san?" But the eyeglass-wearing brunette beat her to it. "You did take bullet wounds yesterday."

"As you can see, I can walk properly. I'm sure I could still take someone out at a moment's notice, so no worries there." Fate Testarossa confidently said and sat on the couch right across Nanoha and the kitten. The black and white kittens had followed the blonde from their house and so did the mother cat.

"How did you suddenly get cats here, Fate-san?" Geek girl asked as she petted the gray mother cat that had went to her feet and snuggled on her leg.

"This morning, I don't know how long they'll stay here though." The blonde answered and smiled. Most probably remembering the memories of this morning, she probably thought that if the cats made the vigilant fugitive soften and smile, she won't mind having them here for a while.

Blue eyes widened as white skin got tainted in pink after her mind had caught up with the blonde's expressions and what she was probably thinking about. She shook her head left and right and started playing with the kitten she was holding again.

The Office then was suddenly subjected to an awkward silence. The brunette then tried saving the comfortable silence she once had and opened her mouth; "Fa—"

The door then suddenly bolted open much to her chagrin, jumping inside, was a person dressed in a cream colored trench coat with black leggings, brown boots and black scarf.

"Where are we going?" The person who went inside said as she positioned both her hands at half a meter distance from her chest, palms facing down fingers apart moving up and down at different timing.

Shario Fineo typically in the visitor's spell, stood up from her chair and did the same gesture, "Shopping~~" She answered. She looked around and saw the staring blonde and brunette. She quickly stood to her feet and saluted, "Good Morning, General Yagami!"

"Gotcha there, Shari-chan~" The short haired brunette said and turned her hands into two thumbs up and faced her two workers. "Hi there~ getting along well?"

(A/N: I totally White Chicks'd there.)

"Just…"

"Fine."

The both of them answered completing each other's sentence. They looked at each other and shrugged. They let each other's gaze linger on each other a bit longer before returning back to their problem; the bob haired brunette.

"General, what brings you here?" Nanoha Takamachi in her professional tone asked and settled down the orange kitten on the floor.

"I came here to talk to Shari-chan, give her your devices and explain how they work, if skill fitting finishes today." She said and signaled for the bespectacled brunette to join her outside the office to discuss the matter in private.

_Day 01, 11:47am_

"So, a mission." The brunette with glasses said as her spectacles shone on the light that was from the opened door. "You were asked to look for a missing ferret."

"…Goodness." Red eyes opened from being close as it blinked a few times. Fate Testarossa had taken a nap to the whole one hour duration Hayate had kidnapped Shari. "How important is this?"

"Very." The female said as she took the desk again, and opened a keyboard on the desk and a monitor pops out. "General Yagami told me that this relates to large-scale drug smuggling and money embezzlement activities in the city. Apparently a group of men wearing black have been looking for a dirty blonde furred Ferret. This ferret is owned by a well-known information seller called Yuuno Scrya, who has recently lost the said animal. He requested for intervention from the Agency, directly to the General's desk. And as it happens, it was granted."

"But there was just a…" the brunette mumbled to herself. When she noticed that the other two people in the room looked at her, she quickly shrugged. "Nothing. Continue the briefing, Geek Girl."

"So far, there've been sightings of the said ferret in the Uminari Park." She typed up information on the desk and a few photos popped out. "Apparently, children who are frequent visitors of the said park, have seen the ferret and have played with it. They said that the ferret might've taken refuge in the said park, but is yet to be found."

"Do you have any information regarding the men in black chasing this _very important_ parent in our hands?" The blonde asked as she leaned over on the desk and pointed at a part of the monitor. "They look like ordinary men in suits."

"Well, information tells that these men are always on the go in the park. This embezzlement and smuggling information that the ferret carries must be this important after all." Shari answered and pushed her eyeglasses upward. "I've had a talk to Yuuno Scrya-san a while ago, and he told me that, this ferret was with him, as he was about to give the information when it ran away after being scared by a large black cat."

"Idiot…" The brunette muttered to herself again and brought her palms to her face. She felt two pairs of eyes gazing at her again, and shrugged them off once more.

"Who's the big name involved in this embezzlement?" The blonde asked. She was prepared for the answer the female was bringing to her.

"General of the Ground Forces Division, Regius Gaiz."

"Is that information Legit?"

"Only the ferret knows."

The brunette rolled her eyes and sighed. "What a pun."

_Day 01, 01:12PM_

Dressed in casual outfit, Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa walked around the said Uminari Park. They looked around not finding signs of any other presence of a human being. Peculiar, since it is a park, it would not be normal if it had no visitors.

"_Hello, Fate-san? Nanoha-san? I have received reports that, the men wearing distinct black shades have cleared out the people in the park, to thoroughly search it. However, the Municipal Hall of Uminari did not allow them, so it'd be normal if there are civilians there. Please be careful. They might find you two hostile if they notice that you two seem to be looking for something as well._" New Bluetooth headsets in planted as single earrings to the both of them sparked in a minimal sound.

"Alright, thanks for the heads up." Fate said as she looked around and saw the two men who just arrived in the park looking around. She and Nanoha started pacing their walk. In surprise, the brunette suddenly grabbed her left arm and wrapped both of her arms around it. "N-N-Nanoha?"

"If we pretend, they won't find us suspicious." She told her without looking at her face. She glanced at the men in black and then proceeded onto walking forward. "Parks are famous for couples."

Fate's face flushed red as she tried to distract herself by looking at different directions. She noticed one of the shades-wearing-man run after a bush and motioned to his partner that he seemed to have found something.

"Hey! I think it's here." That one man said as he pointed in a hole in the bush and saw a tail run away from it.

The two men chased it towards the inner parts of the park. Blue and Red met; they nodded at each other and ran after the men in black. Upon arriving at the depths, they did not see the men and proceeded to look around.

"You think they got lost?" The brunette asked as she flopped down on a free bench. The blonde took the space at the other end of the bench. "I do think they've notice that we're looking at them though."

"How do you know? It's just normal to have people in that part, right?" The blonde asked and looked at the brunette, who's sitting quite closer to her then she was before.

"We went into the same path they took. We ended up here earlier than them. I think that would be suspicious." The brunette looked to the direction they came from and saw a man in black walking towards them. "We should do something that's not very suspicious."

"Eh? Like?" The red eyed female asked and looked at Nanoha who stood up in-front of her. She suddenly walked up to her, and placed her knees on either side of the blonde's waist, straddling both of her thighs completely. "E-Eh? N-Nanoha?"

The brunette removed her one sided ponytail and let her hair flow, as the air got filled with her melon scented bath cologne. She sat on the furiously blushing blonde's thighs and wrapped her arms around her neck. Sultry blue eyes bore into red, her eyes completely serious. "If we act like, Lovers, they'd likely leave us alone, right?"

"We-well… that's true, but… n-not… this… umm… how do you put…" Fate Testarossa was someone who couldn't refuse anything. "Umm… not this daring…."

"It'll be more effective, right?" The brunette told her, as she reached for Fate's hands and planted them on her behind. She grabbed the blonde's face with both of her arms as she neared her face, and started out a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hmp—Nanoh—hold—" She could not reply. The brunette had closed her eyes, as she completely engulfed the blonde's mouth with her own. Burgundy eyes fluttered open and close as if her mind was being grilled onto a barbeque. Without knowing what to do, she had been returning the kiss since who knows when.

The brunette, opened her mouth and chomped softly on the blonde's upper lip as she braced her front, pressing it to the blonde's breasts, her arms, tightly wrapped around the flaxen female's neck. Her eyes fluttered open as the men in shades passed by them, in a shy blush, continuing their pursuit if a ferret.

She continued her ministrations to the blonde's mouth, as unconscious hands from her behind started to move upward inside her shirt. Her mind was screaming for a moan, but she knew that she couldn't do that. Not because of the blonde, not out there in the park, not to anyone. Because it's a sign of submission, she quickly withdrew her mouth from the hungry blonde, as she took her hands from her shirt and settled them down on the bench. A trail of saliva trickled from their mouths. She licked it out of the way and gave the blonde a chaste kiss.

"I'll continue that someday when we're not on a mission, hungry blondie." She said and stood from the blonde's thighs and quickly walked away.

The blonde blinked once, twice, thrice, four times. She forgot what was happening, but she knew of one thing that kept on consistently happening, "She was shaking…" She held onto her the whole time they were kissing. "But she was shaking…"

She moved her head left and right, vigorously trying to forget the intimate moment that she should've rejected and forgot everything else that went with it. "Focus! Fate! Focus!" She slapped herself with her both hands and followed the brunette in pursuit of a ferret. "Nanoha!"

The brunette quickly stiffened. Flashbacks of the previous hot steamy kiss scene right there at the park with an audience flashed onto her mind. She shook her head left and right and tightened her closed fists. She closed her eyes tight and opened them slowly; she glared at the ground and held on to her fists tighter, until her shaking subsides. "It's not the time for this…" She turned to look at the flaxen female, whose face was still red. "Blondie, let's go. The ferret's getting away."

She was turning to walk forward when she saw familiar feet right in-front of her. "Hi there. I already caught my ferret." The bearer of the familiar feet said and she looked up at him, taking two steps backward. "That was quite a show, Takamachi. A good one."

"Mind your own business." She told him and gritted her teeth. The blonde from behind her took two steps forward and scrutinized the man before them. "So are we done now?"

"Isn't that too fast?" Suspicious red eyes looked at the man and scratched her head. "What are we sent here for?" She said and put her weight on one of her legs.

"Sorry about that. I'll just relay the message to General Yagami. Thank you for your help." The dirty blonde man said and extended a hand. "My name's Yuuno Scrya. Nice to meet you." Fate took his hand but was surprised to find him kneel down and kiss the back of her palms. She quickly withdrew them from his hands and shrugged it like some dirt got on it. "See you two again, soon."

"Hopefully not." The brunette said as blue eyes rolled and landed on the red eyed blonde. She was about to open her mouth but quickly clammed up for some reason. "L-Let's go home." She almost wanted to smack herself for stuttering on a simple sentence, but she simply shrugged it off by walking away.

The blonde looked at her disappearing figure and tilted her head on one side. "Eh?"

_Day 01 08:08PM_

"If I were a booooyyy~~~ There would be one less lonely girl~" Yagami Hayate sang in a mistune as she sat on a balled computer chair as she spun around with her right arm raised on the air. An all too familiar brunette wearing a white worn down polo shirt with short shorts under it stood near her with the orange kitten walking around her one leg and a blonde wearing a black night gown sat on the couch as the mother cat lied down on her thigh in a deep sleep with the other two kittens.

"You just… mixed lyrics didn't you?" Burgundy eyes looked at her in confusion and then back to the kittens.

"I wouldn't want Justin B. to become the next Madonna." The brunette shrugged and rolled her eyes. "So why are you here in the first place?"

The short haired brunette stopped spinning on the computer chair right at the middle of the living room and looked at her seriously, with a frown on her face.

"_To brief you about gearsXchange, and why you would have to need to use them soon."_

_TBC – Day 02_

A/N: Well that's that! Well ferret searching went well with a hawtsme—kiss! So I hope you enjoyed that. Whoever noticed the rising tension… would have noticed the rising tension. Please stay tuned for Day 02! I sincerely apologize for the slow upcoming updates on chapters. I have been quite busy, and would be busy once again. And in prayers, please Pray for Japan's safety, as avid fans of NanoFate's place of origin. Please do help Japan. Thank you! **Risa Arakawa** is now taking off!

"_Please do pray for Japan, for my sake too. *sticks tongue out*" – Wakai Kaze_.


	4. Day 02 Part 01

**Living With You**

Day 02 Part 01

"Ah!" A loud yelp came from a soft voice located around the living room area of the Agency. "Ah! Ow! Ow!" A soft voice yelped more as blonde hair cluttered into the air, red eyes quivering, eyebrows shaking as well. "Don't-! AH!"

Meanwhile, a certain brunette raised up her eyebrows together as she looked at the ceiling. Her ears ringing of what seemed to be 'sexy sounds' coming from the living room. She walked around the gym area, lifting up an 8 pound dumbbell in each hand as she continued to walk on the matted floor.

"Hey! Qui—Ah!" A loud thud was heard. Pair of feet ran from one room to another, hands clutching dumbbells. Of all the people to snicker, Nanoha Takamachi is not that type of person.

"You're seriously… interesting." She said as auburn locks swayed to one direction, as a gesture of averting her vision away. Preventing laughter from escaping her mouth, she turned to look at the blonde sprawled on the ground again and walked away.

"H-hey! Nanoha!" She stretched her arm forward but was left alone. "That's so mean."

Sprawled on the ground, Fate Testarossa, was wearing jogging pants, with the left cuff of her pants rolled up as bandages covered her skin. An orange kitten rested on her leg, pawing at her bandages, while a white kitten lay inside her shirt, around the valley of her breasts. At her left thigh the black kitten playfully scratched it with the mom of the two cats, resting on top of the said injured leg.

"I'm walking on sunshine~ ooooh~" A short-haired woman chirped in a sing-song gay and merry voice as she stormed inside the said living room of the Agency, nonchalantly opening the door, and walking inside the said space like a superstar. With closed eyes, she sang, "I'm walking on sunshine~ o—oooh~ Cat rape!" She pointed at the sprawled Testarossa on the ground and giggled. "I could stare at this forever."

"If you'd just help me put away the kittens so I can sit on the couch normally, then I'd be pretty glad." Red eyes, almost pleadingly said as she looked at the brunette, "On the contrary, my, aren't you gleeful today?"

"I'm very in glee, thank you very much." The brunette looked at the blonde sprawled on the ground. She walked near her, and kneeled. "I'd like to take this kitten then~" She stretched her arms towards the white kitten in her shirt when a hand stopped her.

"I'd very appreciate it, if you'd stop _doing something_." A stern voice coming from a very wet-out-of-the-shower-brunette-with-dark-blue-eyes looked at short haired female said.

"I expected a more stern punch line than that, Nanoha_-chan~_" Hayate said as she quickly moved her hands to the blonde's thighs removing the kittens that's occupying the poor flaxen haired female's leg.

"So why are you here again?" The brunette by the name of Nanoha asked as she sat on a single person couch seat in the living room, whereas Hayate doing the same on the other side, leaving the blonde to the long couch, along with the kittens.

"Ah, thanks for the help." The blonde said and climbed on the said long couch, as she slightly tried to bend her left leg, to test if it was healing well. "Well… I guess I can go back to being decoy today, not too much stress on it though."

"_Yeah, right."_ Slate blue eyes shifted into a roll as she threw the towel covering her hair to the 'injured leg' and received a whimper in return.

"I could definitely see _concern all over_ in that gesture Nanoha-chan. Softening up or something?" Hayate teased as she received a slight grunt.

"Yeah, right."

The door once more opened revealing shiny glasses on the face of a long haired brunette as she dusted off her jacket and rain coat.

"Sorry, General Yagami! It started raining outside, I was late." Shario Fineo said as she hanged her overcoat in the main office before proceeding back into the living room. "I've brought them, Raising Heart, Bardiche and of course, Schwertkreutz."

"Thanks, Shari-chan, have a seat, we shall start this mini conference meeting, before I send you two off for your next mission."

"Even with Miss Decoy, crippled and all?" Slate blue eyes once more shifted to the blonde and back to the brunette.

"I'm _sorry_ I'm crippled, Miss Concerned Citizen." The blonde returned her a reply and sighed.

Hayate and Shari remained silent as they looked at each other, a smile forming on each other's face.

"This is the first time I've ever witnessed a lover's spa—" before Shario could even finish her sentence, a mouthful of a throw-pillow hit her face square. "I can feel the love already." Looking at Nanoha who's still at her I-just-threw-a-goodness-freaking-pillow-shut-up position with a my-goodness-we're-not-lover's-so-is-this-your-kind-of-joke face.

Hayate clapped putting on her I'm-friggin-serious-listen-to-my-crap face as she looked at them. She laid down the three devices on the living room table. The general laid the devices down in front of their respective owners: Bardiche to Fate, Raising Heart to Nanoha and finally Schwertkreutz to herself.

"These are your devices, correct?" She asked them pointing at the golden triangle and the red jewel tied to a necklace. She received a nod and smiled. "We have designed additional functions and have enhanced their default usage, into different modes, capable of upgrading your abilities based on the situation."

Hayate Yagami raised Schwertkreutz in-front of her and called out to her Unison partner 'Reinforce II' as she appeared from the device and materialized as a human being around the height of thirty centimetres. "Welcome back, Rein."

"Hi, Rein." Fate greeted as she waved at her.

"Who's the tiny?" The brunette asked as she sat Indian style on the couch she was sitting on.

"I am not tiny! I'm Reinforce Zwei, I'm Mistress Hayate's Unison Partner." The silver-ish haired female bowed at her. "Nice to meet you."

"Mhm. Nice to meet you too, Tiny-chan." Slate blue eyes answered with a straight face and looked at Hayate.

* * *

_Time For..._

**Gun Manual For Newbies!  
**_Yagami Hayate, 2007_

Hello There! Yagami Hayate, present here! I've come to this short panel in this story to explain to newbies about things to learn about guns! However, if you are a veteran with guns, you may now proceed with the story, or if you are nonetheless; bored, then please feel free to read on through and add some corrections if by however my logic is wrong!

First of all, **Calibre**. Calibre is what you call the diameter of a gun's bullet. The bigger the diameter is, the more powerful the bullet is. For example, a gun with the bullet diameter of .22 is compared to a gun with a bullet diameter of .45. Obviously the .45 one is more powerful because it has a bigger diameter!

Gun Types, there are various gun types, **Pistols/Handguns, Shotguns, Rifles, Machine Guns, Rocket/Grenade Launchers and a lot more that's been recently developed.**

NanoFateHaya Gun Chart: Please remove the brackets and put them in your browsers to see the said chart.  
**http:/[]tiny[]url[.]com/3sz8ps8**

A/N: Also! If you have more questions regarding the guns, I will put more Gun Manual For Newbies for the following chapters! Don't hesitate Okay? I'm afraid that you guys might get confused, and I don't like confused readers. *put sad face here* so please don't hesitate to ask questions!

* * *

"Continuing… We added a mode into the devices, called _GearsXchange_. This mode allows you to shift gears depending on the situation. Of course, there are also limitations on what you can form. For example, Schwertkreutz," She raised the device on her hand and looked at it. "Mode, 1"

The erstwhile cross-like necklace glowed with a piercing white light and slowly transformed into the familiar silhouette of a gun. Bit by bit, it materialized into the clear and distinct form of a black-matted Glock 37 pistol.

"But because I'm a General …" she said as she sent the two officers with some sort of eyelash batting action with sparkles. Her expression turned serious on her next words. "And I have a very powerful Handgun. I only have a mode 2, which is…"She reached her other hand on the gun's handle. Light materialized once more, as she moved her other hand like mirroring an image, to find the said pistol duplicated. "I only have two modes. The both of you have 3 modes."

"Being in a higher position, doesn't that require you more power? Why only two modes?" Nanoha picked up her device and scrutinized it. "Raising Heart, how are you?"

"I am doing fine, my master." The device blinked on each word, earning a smile from its owner. "How about you, my master?"

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm fine as well." She answered and played with the jewel on her hands.

"Cause I can increase the calibre of the said weapon without changing in its appearance or whatnot." The short haired brunette explained and pointed at the tip of the gun, "This gun has a .357-diameter barrel. I can practically use this to fire up to .45GAP, on a single mode and only up to .40 when on twin gun mode. Of course I can go down on the smallest .22 calibre as well." She told them and combined the two guns in her hand emitting them in light once more, before disappearing and going back to its cross shaped necklace appearance.

"I see. Then… are all the modes composed of just guns?" The blonde asked as she picked up the triangular device on the table and it glowed uttering a few words.

"Good to go, Sir." The device said as the blonde just nodded at it, spinning the triangle with her fingers. The blue eyed short haired brunette looked at her in amusement, and pointed to Shari.

"She will explain your devices." She said as suddenly her phone rang a familiar tune of 'Never say Never~' by a singer no one would like to see his name. "As to I need to get my te-te-te-telephone~" She answered in a sing song voice and dashed out of the living room. The three people left just stared at the closed door and went back to their topic.

"Well then, it's time to get to my field of expertise." She pushed up her glasses and grinned. "Bardiche and Raising Heart have 3 Modes. It's Melee Mode, Dual Mode and Cannon Mode." She stood up and asked the two puzzled females in-front of her to stand as well. "Fate-san here, has a Melee Mode of a single handed sword called Riot Blade, your Dual mode would be a Dan Wesson 8" co2 bb Revolver together with the Riot Blade, and your Canon Mode would be an interchangeable option of Twin Riot Blades or a Steyr Aug A3."

"That's because I'm a close range to mid-range type of Soldier, correct?" The blonde asked as she put down the orange kitten trying to climb up her bandaged leg once more. "These are real guns, aren't they?"

"They are." She then moved to look at Nanoha, "meanwhile, Raising Heart has an M1911 .45 Calibre Pistol as her Melee Mode, an interchangeable semi-automatic .416 calibre Barrett M98 or a Magpul Masada Assault Rifle, while your Canon Mode is a destructive shotgun; Benelli M4 Super 90."

The brunette shrugged off her shoulders and tch'd. "Can't I have something like a grenade launcher or something?" She sat down on the chair again and held Raising Heart to her heart.

"However, be advised that only Modes 1 and 2 can be used at any time. Use of Mode 3 requires authorization from the General herself." Shario explained as she walked past them to their kitchen and straight to the forest-like side of the house.

The two followed her as she walked outside the fencing of the mini-forest of the house and operated a control panel on the left side that showed a waist high metal fence, and target practice dummies appearing all over the forest.

"This place is obviously a shooting range to practice all your weapons. I'll leave a manual here to operate the shooting range and for the management of your devices. Other than the modes, everything remains the same, you can talk to them, you can ask them for enemy Intel and information + location. The same abilities you had for them, such as Fate-san's Sonic Move, and Nanoha-san's Flash Move still remains. The barrier jacket of your choice would still be enumerated on first setting up for battle mode transformation." Shario explained as she left a book titled 'Shooting Range 101 by Yagami Hayate, 2007' on the metal table in-front of the range and left. "Have fun you two~"

The two looked at each other, contemplating whether to open the book or not. The name 'Yagami Hayate' on it suspiciously already cites something different that cannot be seen from outside the book.

"Let's just…" The blonde spoke as she turned to go back to the living room.

"…leave it alone, yeah." The brunette continued the phrase and followed the blonde to the said living room.

The two of them walked into the living room and sat on their previous places, as they hear voices echoing outside that would seem like Shari talking to a client.

The orange kitten slowly climbed on Nanoha's leg and plopped itself on her lap to curl and sleep. The brunette scratched her head and played with the kitten until it got tired and slept.

"Don't you want to give it a name?" The blonde asked her as the other two white and black kitten played with her bandaged leg as usual and the mother cat doing her daily rounds on the carpet before lying down and resting.

"Why should I?" the brunette asked her nonchalantly. "Because this kitten is always with me?" The blonde shrugged and give her a nod. "You give her a name, Crippled."

"I'm not crippled. Then I'll call it Nanoha." The blonde answered and called on the orange kitten. "Nanoha~" Surprisingly, the kitten hopped off the brunette's leg and jumped onto the blonde's lap.

"Wh—Fine! Then I'll call that black kitten Fate-_chan_!" The brunette quickly stood up from her seat and stomped her way to the blonde to pick up the black kitten. "Fate-chan~"

However, having her name called with the added honorific of –chan, the blonde's face furiously blushed into impossible red and looked away. "Then the white kitten would be, Hayate?"

"…General would be pleased to have a kitty named after her, and knows tricks such as going into your breasts or something." The brunette answered and played with the black kitten, that's currently rolling on her lap.

"How about this mom cat then?" The flaxen haired female asked the brunette, petting the mom cat that's lying down on the carpet. "Something that fits her?"

"Name her Euphee." Shari said as she enters the living room once more. "Hayate-san would shout in Euphoria there. Call her Euphee." She told them and pushes her eyeglasses upward glinting on the light.

"Some naming skill there, Geek girl." The brunette said as she threw her a I-don't-believe-you-just-popped-out-there-like-a-mushroom glance. "But I like it."

"Euphee, then." The blonde said and patted the fat kitten on the carpet and reduced to putting "Nanoha" and "Hayate" on her, before the brunette does the same and puts "Fate-chan" near her for rest again. "The client needs to meet us, right?"

"Yeah, fine okay, going out now." The brunette walked out the door and headed for the Agency Office's long couch as the blonde sat beside her, the client sits nervously in-front of them.

"This is Amy Limietta-san, she's the wife of Admiral Chrono Harlaown, Captain of the XV Class Warship Claudia," Shari introduced as the two shook hands with her.

"Amy, what's wrong?" The blonde asked as Shari quickly laid down a cup of tea in-front of her sat by the front desk. "Did Admiral Chrono do something?"

"Ah, Fate-chan. No, he didn't but…" The short mahogany haired female said and fidgeted on her seat. " There've been rumors going around Chrono-kun, and I want the two of you to investigate it for me, since Hayate-chan told me to go here directly."

"Someone you know?" Nanoha asked as she sat cross legged on the couch facing the opposite direction where Fate was sitting.

"Oh. Yes, a friend, I guess." The blonde answered. "What's the matter?"

Amy breathed in and intertwined her fingers. "Someone told me that, they've been seeing Chrono-kun around this love hotel at least four times a week, for the past two months. Fate-chan, you do know that we just had our children, Karel and Liera and they're both very young." She looked down on the table playing with the teaspoon of the teacup. "Please, Fate-chan."

"We'll do our best." The flaxen haired female answered as she looked at her bored partner and sighed. "Could you give us more details into this please?"

_Day 02, 08:10PM _

"I can't believe this." Nanoha Takamachi, undercover unit; Stars 01 said. Looking up a tall building of possible twenty-four floors, with her fists balled and softly placed on her waist. Dressed in her pristine white outfit, consisting of her leader tight jacket, hair band, infrared goggles. She also wore a white leg band that would hold her ammunition upon activation of Mode 1. "Going undercover in a love hotel, you sure do get oddjobs, Blondie."

The flaxen haired female, being the shy that she is, blushed at the mere mentioning of the word 'love hotel' looked away and fixed her black carbon copy of the brunette's outfit and replied, "Hey, you're in this job too, you know?"

"Let's just get this over with, I don't like places like this." The brunette said as she shook her head, prying away her stare at the malicious curves of the said blonde, with her tightly curved child-bearing hips, with the slim waist, perky big breasts, and a sexy collarbone, whilst being in a love hotel, would definitely do her good. Not at all.

The both of them slowly walked towards the fire exit of the said hotel and climbed until they were in the 11th floor of the building, until a small parched, screechy noise were heard in their ear pieces. "_Nanoha-san, Fate-san, are we good?_"

"Out with it." The brunette answered as she brought out a mirror cutting tool from the bag she was previously carrying, making a small circle beside the small bathroom window's lock, slowly pushing the cut circle inside and swiftly unlocking out the window.

"_Admiral Chrono has been seen to have booked room 1107. Inside that bathroom is a ventillation path, all the vents for all the rooms in each floor are connected. See if you can both go inside of it, and go down the bathroom of room adjacent to where they're staying._"

"Either 1108 or 1106 then. What's our objective for today?" The blonde said and softly removed the vent cover on the left side of the small room.

"_Slide in a talk transmitter into the room, and that's all."_

"Easy." The brunette said as she quickly dove into the vent, ignoring the blonde that was by the entrance, in an attempt to entice the other party. "Let's go Blondie."

Nanoha lifted up her left leg as her body swiftly went into the human sized ventillator pipe, making the action itself exaggerate the great figure the brunette has that made the poor blonde blush. "Uhh..."

"What is it?" The brunette looked at her, slowly turning her head backward, leaning her shoulder to her right side, exposing more of her sexy waist curves because of her leather suit. "Let's go."

"Y-yes, yes." The blonde watched Nanoha climb in the vent as she followed her in pursuit. "Shari, what room did we end up in?"

"_Since you were at the otherside of the building... that room was 1126. Crawl until the other side then, I'll update you if you're near 1108._"

The two of them replied with a soft muffled "Roger" and continued on silently crawling along the vent.

The silence was unbearable, hearing nothing but the soft thong of knees hitting metal, and the soft but noisy movement of leather colliding with leather; the persistently crawled in the vent, with Nanoha going first and Fate behind her.

"_Two more vents."_ Shari's voice echoed in their ears as they continued crawling. "_Just about that spot. Drop the voice recorder please.._"

Nanoha who was leading the crawling, dropped a small red colored machine around an inch by an inch in size on the whole of the vent. The vent cover above for each rooms are about at least one yard long and half a yard in width.

"_...ally... ink... something like... my? Amy? She's... ust..._" The squeaky feedback came from the dropped voice recorder as it stabilizes in a few more seconds. "_Auris, you know that whatever you do, you won't be able to achieve that._"

The two continued crawling in the vent slowly as they peered into the hole. The blonde opened her mouth to speak.

"_Nanoha – are – we – just – gonna – stay – here ?"_ She asked in a whisper. Backing out a bit as she sees Nanoha back out on a right turn in the vent curling around to face her. "_Let's – descend – somewhere."_

"_We – need – to watch – them."_ The brunette answered her as she crawled towards the blonde, their faces at close proximity that they're practically breathing in the same air. In surprise to the closeness, the blonde accidentally shot up her body, her head hitting the metal.

The brunette hurriedly peered down at the vent and Chrono and Auris Gaiz looking around the room trying to find where the sound came from.

"_Are you guys okay? Nanoha-san? Fate-san?"_ Shari's worried voice came out of the voice receiver in their ears.

"Just fine, Geek Girl." The brunette replied as she swiftly crawled to Fate's space practically smashing her body to the flaxen haired's face, and pushing down the vent hole under her, that allowed the two of them to fall downward to the adjacent room.

Grasping tightly the nearest object, Fate Testarossa found herself on top of a bed with a certain brunette on top of her. The vent cover dropped beside them, making a muffled noise as it hit the carpet floor.

The brunette grunted at their position as to she was barely holding herself up, her legs tangled with the bearer of the red eyes' legs resting on the pillow. The atmosphere of the room was... erotic. Orange lights emanating everywhere, a large bed in the middle with lots of mirrors, and the close proximity of their faces not to mention their bodies clashing at each other and hard friction due to leather.

Blue met Red. They stared at each other's eyes, no one pulling away, not one of them rejecting the other. The attraction was obvious, and definitely _something_ is there.

"Nano—" Before she could even fully utter her name, her mouth was sealed of all words, as it was captured into a deep open mouthed kiss. "H-Hold... on.." The flaxen haired female manage to say in between kisses.

Nanoha's skillful hands trailed slowly from her thighs up to her buttocks upward, straight to the zipper of her leather suit. She felt a hand grab her arm, but this didn't stop her from pulling down on the zipper, slowly exposing skin from the blonde.

"We shouldn't be—" A gasp escaped the burgundy eyed female when the brunette suddenly attacked her exposed collar bone after a few tug upwards from her leather suit. "Na-no..."

"_You – wouldn't want – Geek Girl to – hear you right? Good luck._" The brunette huskily whispered into her ear as she sucked onto the same spot and licked it better. The blonde opened and closed her eyes as she once more tried to stop the roaming hand on her back, whilst her other hand being held down on the bed by the brunette's left.

Nanoha grinded her hips forward Fate, making sure that their leather collided with each other on their crotches as the flaxen haired female opened her mouth and let out a muffled groan.

"_Fate-san, are you okay? What's happening?_" Worried, Shari spoke onto their ears, mischievous blue eyes throwing her a smirk.

"N-No. Uhh... Nothing. I'm... fine." The blonde tried to find her voice, but ended up trembling in the process. Blue eyes narrowed down as she nuzzled her nose on the red eyed females neck, trailing it from the base of her collar bone up to her jaw. "I-It's... really... nothing. Q-Quite c-cold here, haha, hahaha."

"_Alright. If you say so."_ Shari answered, fixing the transmission controls to clear the signal interference.

Finally eliminating the last of the static noise, the audio suddenly became clear. "_Why did you even agree to meet me here, Auris?_" The low-pitched voice of Chrono echoed as they spoke. Soft shuffling of the bed sheets were heard before a reply came.

"_You were asking for information about Male Division right? Of course, you need to prove to me your manliness first._" In a seductive and sultry voice, Auris replied.

Nanoha looked at the blonde beneath her and smirked at her. "_And – you – have – to – prove – to me – that you can handle – my – _womanliness, _- Fate-chan."_ She told her right under her ear and leaved from her jaw down to her collarbone.

Incapacitating the blonde completely from moving or being able to fight back, the said female didn't give up on lust. She tried moving, pushing the brunette on top of her away, but each action ended up backfiring on her.

Or also known as... accidentally making their bodies collide with each other more. She didn't know if it was "accidentally" or if it was her body wanting it too.

"Ah—Mhm—" Fate uttered muffled moans as Nanoha pulls down her leather suit with her teeth, revealing more of her shoulders and collarbone near her chest.

"_You know I can't do that. I'm a married man. I have children too. You said that meeting you only would suffice to get the information I'm asking for." _Chrono's manly voice transmitted into our heroines' ears. The brunette smiled at the first sign of the blue haired male's loyalty to his wife. _"You're being unreasonable right now, Auris."_

"_There's actually nothing unreasonable about this, if you think about it Chrono-kun. We've been going to this same place for two months already. You know I was going to ask for this one special favour sooner or later. You're a smarter man than that Admiral_". The female voice rang around their ears.

"_But you're bending your own rules here! We didn't agree on having sex!"_ Chrono's voice raised as he shouted at her.

Nanoha pulled another smirk on her mouth and leaned down to kiss the blonde as she continued pulling down her leather suit until...

Police sirens rang around the building.

"_Fate-san! Nanoha-san We need to—"_

Static.

"Men! Box them in! Move!"

_-To be continued in Day 02 Part 2.-_

A/N: Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ That took me time to update. This chapter had been such a pain in the behind, literally. Information were hard to get, and special thanks to** Dr. Wierdo69, Octavian and AyahDiamon** for checking on some parts of this chapter before it gets released and for gun information and.. etika xD. And that's it for now! I... definitely forgot what I wanted to say. All I know is that, I wanted to get this chapter out, ASAP! Well then from here on **Risa Arakawa **is now taking off!

P.S. Well, I might've gone too fast on some parts of this chapter but... oh well. My chapter's development have been a bit slow, so yeah. Let me be. *sticks tongue out*

"_If all else fails, blame me, cause I was asking her to write something else. *winks*" ~ W.K._


End file.
